


Alas De Serafín

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Poor Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Dean regresa al bunker antes de tiempo y ve por primera vez las alas de Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito para el intercambio de regalos de Octubre 2016 SlashWeen!

Desde que Castiel se instaló a vivir en el bunker son pocas las ocasiones en las que se encuentra realmente solo, con la tranquilidad necesaria para meditar. La oración silenciosa y la meditación son esenciales para poder restaurar su gracia desgastada y sanar sus alas rotas. Podría hacerlo por la noche, mientras los hermanos duermen, pero la verdad es que lo ha intentado algunas veces y no logra concentrarse. La necesidad imperiosa de velar por Dean, y asegurarse de que sus sueños sean placenteros, termina por vencerlo. Luego de fallar por quinta vez consecutiva llegó a la conclusión de que romper la vieja rutina de mirar al cazador dormir no era una opción. Debía entonces sacar el mayor provecho posible a cada pequeño momento de soledad.

Sam había salido. Tenía una cita con una cazadora que Cas nunca había visto. Sam le había contado que la conoció trabajando y que juntos mataron una banshee. Al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común. Incluso ella también era una Legada, una Mujer de Letras. Seguramente volvería entrada la noche.

Dean por su parte, luego de enviar y recibir algunos mensajes de texto, anunció que se iba por un trago. Salió bastante apurado, con una sonrisa traviesa y sin consultarle a Castiel si quería acompañarlo. El ángel supuso que se iba a encontrar con una mujer.

Cas suspiró con resignación al escuchar el motor del impala alejarse. Cuando el bunker quedó en completo silencio, dando la espalda a la arcada que separaba la biblioteca del cuarto de guerra, se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto. Dio una respiración profunda, y soltando el aire muy lentamente, dejó que sus ojos brillen. La sombra de sus alas se extendió por las paredes. Volvió a inhalar y exhalar, liberando aún más gracia. Se escuchó un ligero aleteo, fue un movimiento sutil pero, por el tamaño de sus alas, varios papeles volaron de los escritorios cercanos. Castiel no les dio importancia, los recogería luego. Se concentró en inspeccionar el estado de sus plumas. Se veían mucho mejor. Pronto podría volver a volar. Sonrió satisfecho y cerrando los ojos, desplegó las alas en toda su extensión y comenzó a meditar.

Dean aún no había llegado al centro del pueblo cuando notó que había olvidado su billetera sobre la mesa del mapa, en el cuarto de guerra. Giró el automóvil con brusquedad y deshizo el camino andado. En menos de cinco minutos estaba de regreso. Afortunadamente hacía unos días había aceitado las bisagras de la entrada, así que podría abrir la puerta sin alertar a Cas de su regreso. Esperaba pasar un buen rato con esta chica que había conocido la semana anterior (¿Carol? ¿¿Caroline?? Su nombre seguía escapándose de su memoria) y no quería tener que llevar a Castiel de mal tercio. Por alguna razón coquetear delante de Cas se sentía  _mal_.

Dean entró en la sala de guerra sigilosamente, bajó por las escaleras metálicas pisando con sumo cuidado y llegó hasta la mesa del mapa con éxito sin hacer el menor ruido. Tomó la billetera, miró distraídamente hacia la biblioteca por un instante y volteó hacia las escaleras nuevamente mientras guardaba la cartera en un bolsillo. De pronto se quedó paralizado. Su cerebro acababa de procesar lo que había visto en la otra sala. Giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que pudo. La visión era sublime. Frente a él se extendían tres pares de alas de diferentes tamaños. Las más grandes llegaban de pared a pared, cada una pasaba los dos metros de longitud. A simple vista eran negras, pero con el más mínimo movimiento podían verse reflejos azules y violetas. Las largas plumas de vuelo parecían tener delgadas fibras de oro, y las pequeñas y suaves cobertoras tenían diminutos puntos de plata luminosos que le daban el aspecto de una noche estrellada. El par de alas más pequeño parecía constituido enteramente por delgadas láminas metálicas doradas. Fácilmente confundibles con una pieza de artesanía, cada una de esas alas medía lo mismo que un brazo de Dean y más que extremidades de un ser vivo, daban la impresión de ser partes de una armadura. Eran como escudos. El par de alas centrales era una fusión armoniosa de los otros dos.

Dean no daba crédito a lo que veía. De pronto consciente de que no estaba respirando, soltó con fuerza el aire que había retenido. El sonido del suspiro alertó al ángel de la presencia de un intruso, pero no se volteó. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros al tiempo que las pequeñas cobertoras de las alas principales se erizaban dejando a la vista una larga hilera de luces blancas en cada ala. Eran ojos. Dean lo supo de inmediato. También sabía que podían hacerle daño, que debía apartar la mirada, pero estaba totalmente hipnotizado. Ambas filas de luces fueron perdiendo brillo gradualmente hasta volverse simples ojos, siete pares de ojos azules que lo miraban.

—¿Dean? —la áspera voz de Castiel resonó en la biblioteca —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras volteaba para verlo de frente, aún sentado en el suelo, recogiendo las alas en su espalda. Dean lo miraba abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada, todavía conmocionado por aquella visión monumental. Recorrió a su amigo con la mirada, de arriba abajo. Cas no llevaba puesta su camisa, de hecho tenía tres capas menos de ropa de lo habitual, y Dean descubrió el tatuaje del que sólo había oído hablar pero Castiel nunca le había mostrado. El cazador se lamió los labios antes de hablar, y Cas de pronto se sintió más desnudo de lo que en realidad estaba. Sólo había transcurrido una fracción de segundo, pero se sentía como una eternidad.

—Yo...eh...o-olvidé mi billetera y... —comenzó a explicar Dean haciendo un ademán hacia la mesa de la sala de guerra —. ¿¡Que rayos Cas!? ¡TIENES ALAS! —exclamó señalando con ambas manos. Castiel se sintió aún más expuesto, y como un acto reflejo el par de alas de oro lo envolvió por la cintura, el ala izquierda cubriendo el área del corazón y la derecha protegiendo el vientre. Sus demás alas se alzaron unos centímetros por sobre su cabeza formando una especie de techo alrededor suyo. Dean lo miraba totalmente fascinado, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. A Castiel nunca le importó que cualquiera se le quede mirando, mucho menos si el que se quedaba mirándolo era Dean. Tener su atención siempre era grato. Pero en este momento Cas tenía la guardia baja, su presencia lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Con sus alas en el plano terrenal se sentía muy vulnerable y que Dean se le quedara mirando de esa forma no estaba ayudando en nada. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Bajó la vista al suelo y tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

—Claro que tengo alas, Dean. Soy un serafín —dijo Castiel con la voz lo más firme que le fue posible. Enderezó la espalda y recogió nuevamente las alas hacia atrás. Se concentró en nivelar el flujo sanguíneo de su recipiente, casi de inmediato el rubor de su rostro se esfumó. Cuando finalmente sintió que se había recuperado, buscó la mirada de Dean. Al alzar la vista se encontró con que el hombre estaba ahora mucho más cerca, de hecho, estaba él también sentado en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, mirando las curvas superiores de las alas que sobresalían por detrás de los hombros de Castiel, justo donde estaban las hileras de ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados —. ¿Dean? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Puedo _tocarlas_? —preguntó levantando una mano. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron a centímetros de las plumas, Cas apartó el ala con un "No" cortante —. ¿Por qué no? —insistió buscando ahora la mirada de su amigo.

—Porque no, Dean. Son parte de mí, ¿por qué quieres tocarlas?

—No lo sé, solo... se ven tan suaves... quiero saber cómo se sienten. Vamos, Cas. —Dean intentó nuevamente y Cas volvió a esquivarlo.

—Dean, tu cabello también se ve suave ¿puedo tocarlo? —preguntó Castiel seriamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No!  _¿Por qué?_

—Ya lo ves,  _es extraño_ , Dean. —Dean se quedó mirándolo por un momento, luego volvió a mirar la noche estrellada que formaban las pequeñas plumas cobertoras. Revoleó los ojos, y con un suspiro de hartazgo, tomo sin permiso la mano de Castiel, la puso sobre su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que los dedos del ángel toquen su cuero cabelludo, y extendió la otra mano para tocar la curva de las alas principales. Castiel se sobresaltó por el movimiento brusco, pero pronto comenzó a relajarse, sin retirar la mano del cabello de Dean.

Al principio el cazador deslizó la mano con delicadeza sobre las lucecitas. El tacto era eléctrico. Podía sentir la energía zumbando bajo la palma de su mano. Sintió que Castiel enredaba los dedos entre sus cabellos, y con un suspiro hizo lo mismo. Enterró las yemas de los dedos entre las plumas y al tocar la piel, algunos de los ojitos azules se abrieron, parpadearon varias veces, lo miraron entrecerrados y volvieron a desaparecer. Buscó a tientas los párpados, al acariciarlos escuchó cómo Cas suspiraba. Dean recorrió el borde de ataque del ala lentamente hasta chocar con unas plumas que eran diferentes al resto, él no lo sabía, pero eran álulas, unas plumas sensibles que reaccionaron con el tacto apretando los dedos de Dean como si se tomaran de las manos. Ambos gimieron suavemente al unísono.

En ese momento Dean se hizo consciente de tres cosas:

1-Su mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Castiel sobre su cabeza.

2-Ahora se encontraban increíblemente cerca el uno del otro. El rostro de Cas descansaba sobre su mejilla y podía sentir el aire caliente de su aliento en su cuello. La mano libre de Castiel había ido a parar sobre su mandíbula, y con el pulgar acariciaba el costado de su boca, apenas rozando sus labios.

3- Carol, o tal vez Caroline… definitivamente Caroline, esperaría sentada toda la noche en aquel bar.

Epílogo

Sam jamás volvería a mirar la biblioteca con los mismos ojos después de lo que vio esa noche al regresar de su cita.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar!! :D  
> Si les gustó y quieren demostrarme su apoyo comprándome un café, pueden hacerlo aquí: Ko-fi.com/morlaa  
> Los amo! los amo a todos!! ♥


End file.
